There's a violence in my heart
by Liv Marie
Summary: Linhas do tempo que viajam na contra mão. Spoilers! Um amor grandioso, épico. E com ele vem a tragédia, fiel e notória. Inescapável. Irreparável. Que ingenuidade a sua esperar por um final feliz.


**There's a violence in my heart**

.

.

.

Ela encara um ponto infinito na parede coberta por azulejos. Chove lá fora e há tormenta em seu coração, mas seus olhos permanecem secos. Não lhe restam lágrimas para derramar. A água da banheira há muito já esfriou, mas River não se incomoda. Ela não sente o frio. Não sente nada.

* * *

><p>Ele sempre fala sobre como ela é inteligente, brilhante. Sobre como ela vai ser extraordinária. Às vezes, ele olha para ela e é como se por um momento estivesse enxergando alguém que ela não é ainda. Seus olhos tão completamente cheios de devoção, que ela não ousa corrigi-lo por seu engano. Às vezes River se ressente. Mas na maioria das vezes ela apenas teme. Teme não encontrar em si mesma essa mulher que os olhos dele sempre buscam. River nunca admite em voz alta, mas se agarra a cada momento ao seu lado como se fosse último. Porque pode ser que seja. Porque pode ser que um dia ele perceba que ela não é e nem nunca vai ser a mulher que ele procura.<p>

* * *

><p>Ele a ama desesperadamente, de um jeito que o tempo não é capaz de conter. Ele ama tudo o que ela vai ser um dia, mas também tudo o que ela é agora. E mesmo as coisas que não são mais, que se perderam com o tempo. Existe em seus olhos uma ingenuidade que ele nunca achou que encontraria em River Song. Um romantismo que ainda não foi despedaçado pelos golpes da vida. Pelas suas próprias mãos. Ele olha para River e sua ruína é a lembrança de todas as vezes em que irá partir seu coração. Porque uma dia ele foi jovem e irresponsável. Descuidado e desconfiado. Ríspido e cruel. Ele olha para River e tenta amá-la mais, amá-la ao máximo, pelos dias em que não a amou o suficiente.<p>

* * *

><p>River sabe que não deveria sonhar. Sua vida, sua história, já é por si só um conto fantástico. Cheio de aventura, suspense, mistério. Intrigas e perseguições. Linhas do tempo que viajam na contra mão. Spoilers! Um amor grandioso, épico. E com ele vem a tragédia, fiel e notória. Inescapável. Irreparável. Que ingenuidade a sua esperar por um final feliz. Quando River enxuga as lágrimas que teimam a escapar de seus olhos ela não percebe ainda, mas é um pouco mais mulher e um pouco menos menina.<p>

* * *

><p>Ele não a envolve em seus braços e a cobre de beijos. Não se perde em um turbilhão de frases desencontradas. Não há em seu rosto o menor vestígio de um sorriso. Por mais tempo do que ela é capaz de tolerar ele mal se move. O silêncio pesando sobre os dois, deixando marcas. Quando por fim ele fala, sua entonação é desprovida de qualquer emoção. Ele pergunta se ela tem certeza. A gravidade em sua voz arruinando o momento. Ele olha para ela, e em seus olhos existe uma tristeza tão imensa que por um instante ela perde o ar. Ela não entende e tudo o que ela não entende é mais do que ela é capaz de suportar. O sorriso abandona seus lábios e a voz que ela escuta não parece sua. Desconcertantemente trêmula.<p>

"Sim, três meses."

* * *

><p>Ela não entende e ele se ressente por isso. Ela não percebe que em sua história isso não estava escrito.<p>

* * *

><p>Ele sonha com risadas e uma mão pequena demais segurando a sua. Ele acorda e encontra River dormindo ao seu lado, a cabeça encostada na sua. Ele percebe que seu sonho era o sonho dela se derramando sobre a sua consciência em um contato telepático involuntário. Ele mergulha o rosto em seus cachos e deposita um beijo em sua cabeça. Ela corresponde em meio ao sono, aconchegando o corpo junto ao seu. Em seu peito ele tente uma fincada, uma dor latejante: desejo por algo que não pode ser. Mas ele já viveu demais e sabe que certas histórias não podem ser reescritas.<p>

* * *

><p>Ele recebe uma ligação no meio da noite. Ela não diz nada. Apenas o som da sua respiração oscilante pode ser ouvido do outro lado da linha. Ele reconheceria o menor de seus suspiros. Ele chega em menos de três minutos e a encontra tão pequena, tão perdida. Ela não se move, soluçando resignadamente. Ele senta ao seu lado na cama e não sem hesitar coloca uma mão sobre a sua. "Eu sinto muito meu amor<em>",<em> ele diz sinceramente, mas não precisa olhar em seu rosto para saber que ela não acredita.

* * *

><p>Ele a leva para a Tardis e lhe promete o universo. Qualquer lugar no espaço e tempo. Mas a única coisa que ela quer, ele não é capaz de lhe dar.<p>

* * *

><p>As lágrimas dela se convertem em veneno. Toda dor, todo o lamento a corroem por dentro. Ela não conversa muito esses dias. Palavras polidas ferem mais do que acusações. Existe paixão no ódio. A indiferença do silêncio é que mata.<p>

* * *

><p>Quando ela desaparece não é de surpresa. Há muito tempo ela vem desaparecendo diante de seus olhos, se desfazendo em lágrimas, se perdendo no escuro, se afogando em mágoa. Ela foge dele para poder respirar. Ela foge dele em uma tentativa desesperada de fugir de sua própria dor. Ela foge dele, mas não consegue fugir de si mesma.<p>

* * *

><p>Ela é River Song e foi programada para não deixar rastros. Ele é o Doctor e nada seria capaz de detê-lo. Ele a encontra em um beco escuro na cidade de Nova York em 1969. Ela está esperando por ele.<p>

"Hello, Sweetie." Ele a reconhece imediatamente.

Sua River.

* * *

><p>Ela esteve correndo. E bebendo. Para esquecer. Ambos os gestos revelaram-se decepcionantemente ineficazes. Ela não manda qualquer recado, mas sabe que ele virá. Ele sempre vêm quando ela está caindo. E queda nunca foi tão grande. Ele chega com sua gravata borboleta e uma tristeza que não se transcreve em palavras. Ela poderia beijá-lo. Ela poderia matá-lo. É tudo um borrão. Ela o cumprimenta casualmente, tendo descoberto da maneira mais dificil que a melhor forma de conter seus sentimentos é a negação. Mas esse é o Doctor, o homem que a conhece melhor do que ela conhece a si mesma. Ele lê em seu rosto tudo aquilo que ela não ousa expressar em palavras.<p>

"River," Ele murmura e a forma como ele pronuncia seu nome é cheia de pesar. De culpa. Ela fecha os olhos se permite mergulhar na voz dele. É enervante a realização de que a ausência dele é sentida em seus ossos. Mesmo depois de... Mesmo depois de tudo. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele pergunta preocupado.

"Correndo." Ela responde ainda de olhos fechados. "Não é isso o que nós fazemos?"

Ele não responde. Apenas se aproxima, silenciosamente, e apesar de todas as suas reservas, River não o impede. Ele está próximo o suficiente para sentir a respiração dela. Próximo o suficiente para sentir o calor que emana de seu corpo e a tempestade que se instala debaixo de sua pele. Quando ele faz menção em tocá-la, ela hesita. Ele suspira ferido, mas não recua. Ela ergue o rosto e de repente ele se vê perdido em seus olhos.

"Eu," Ele começa a falar mas ela o interrompe.

"Cala essa boca."

De repente ele se vê perdido em seus lábios. Ele sente gosto de álcool e fúria. Os dentes em colapso com os seus, a lingua quente invadindo sua boca, as mãos percorrendo pelo seu corpo, puxando para perto, puxando para dentro. Ele mergulha de olhos fechados. Ela rouba seu fôlego. Quando seus lábios se desencontram, ele encosta a testa na dela, suas mãos segurando firmemente seu rosto, e tudo o que ela está sentindo, dor, desejo, mágoa e uma tristeza devastadora o invade em uma onda de compreensão. Ela o beija novamente e dessa ele sente um gosto de sal. Lágrimas. Não demora a que ele perceba que dessa vez as lágrimas são suas.

"Eu sinto muito." Ele diz sinceramente, não pela primeira vez.

"Eu sei." Ela responde tão baixo que ele quase não é capaz de ouvir. É apenas capaz de sentir.

* * *

><p>Ela não fica. Ela nunca mais fica. Sempre uma nova aventura, planetas para salvar, pessoas para conhecer. Parte sua sabe que não poderia ser diferente. Eles caminham, afinal de contas, em direções opostas.<p>

* * *

><p>Ela está se vestindo e ele não gosta disso. Ele reclama, diz que ela não ficou tempo suficiente. Ela ri e diz que todo tempo do mundo não será o suficiente. Ele se esconde debaixo dos lençóis e ela revira os olhos, um sorriso indulgente nos lábios. Ele agora é jovem, tão jovem. Ele não vê o que ela vê, não entende. Ela vive pelos dias em que o encontra. Mas cada minuto que passa ao seu lado é carregado de lembranças, recordações. Algumas feridas nunca irão cicatrizar e ela prefere partir à ficar e derramar lágrimas que não pode conter ou explicar.<p>

Spoilers.


End file.
